


Vegereeza Xmas

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Raccolta di fics con Vegeta e Frieza protagonisti a tema natalizioPartecipa al "12 days of Christmas" del gruppo fb we are out for prompts
Relationships: Frieza & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Vegeta ha la febbre e vorrebbe un po' di dolcezza da parte di Frieza  
Bingo: pg A decide di trasferirsi a casa di B + ust

Peggio di un bambino 

-Sei davvero insopportabile da malato-  
Sbraitò Frieza coprendo il principe sayian con una coperta di pile, guadagnandosi un mugolio per risposta.  
-Non che normalmente io riesca a sopportarti, ma con la febbre diventi particolarmente molesto-  
Vegeta si rannicchiò di più sul divano e aprì un occhio, tremando visibilmente.  
-Non puoi avere un minimo di pietà almeno ora? Sei tu che hai deciso di trasferirti qui quando hai saputo che mia moglie sarebbe stata fuori città con i bambini per le feste natalizie…- biascicò Vegeta, la bocca asciutta e le labbra secche, mentre guardava Frieza strizzare un panno bianco. Lo vide sbuffare.  
-Tua moglie è una sprovveduta-  
“Come si fa a lasciarlo in balia di se stesso in queste condizioni? È proprio vero che sono l’unico a conoscerlo fin nel profondo” pensò avvicinandosi al malato e posandogli lo straccio bagnato sulla fronte spaziosa.  
“Lei non può certo sapere che diventa peggio di un bambino quando è in preda alla febbre”  
Questa volta fu Vegeta a sbuffare, chiudendo gli occhi e sentendosi poggiare la testa sulle gambe di Frieza, che si era seduto vicino a lui.  
-Potresti sforzarti di essere “dolce"? Penso di meritarmi un trattamento più delicato ora che non ho la forza di ribattere- si lamentò Vegeta, tirando fuori una mano dalla coperta e accarezzandogli il ventre piatto e bianco, intravedendo la coda che si dimenava di qua e di là.  
Il dolore alla testa era insopportabile.  
Se non fosse stato davvero così male, con le ossa a pezzi e la febbre a 39 gli sarebbe saltato addosso senza pensarci due volte ed era sicuro che anche Frieza avrebbe preferito fare altro in quel momento.  
-Dolce, eh?- mormorò l’alieno bianco.  
Guardò il viso stanco dell’amante e sorrise internamente, passando le dita affusolate tra i capelli neri, in una timida e quasi gentile carezza.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Frieza non si vuole rassegnare a vedere Vegeta festeggiare con qualcuno che non sia lui   
Bingo: passare le feste insieme + insicurezze 

Abbraccio 

Vegeta si mise seduto sul letto infilandosi i pantaloni e mettendosi una mano tra i capelli. Sentì le braccia di Frieza circondargli la vita e le sue labbra posarsi sulla pelle del fianco.  
-Non posso proprio convincerti a passare le feste insieme?- sussurrò mellifluo, allungandosi sul letto e stiracchiandosi mentre stringeva a sé il busto dell’amante.  
-Devo tornare da mia moglie e dai miei figli- rispose semplicemente Vegeta, mettendo da parte tutte le sue insicurezze. Si sentì un verme quando sentì Frieza mugolare in segno di dissenso. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente costringerlo a rimanere con lui, ma per qualche strano motivo non l’aveva fatto.   
Si sentì un verme quando gli strinse l’avambraccio candido con la mano, per sciogliere il suo abbraccio, nel quale però sarebbe rimasto fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.


	3. Chapter 3

Frieza non ama il Natale   
Bingo: la befana vien di notte...

Casa

-La befana viene di notte  
Con le scarpe tutte rotte-   
Cantilenò Frieza, accarezzando gli addobbi sulla porta. Calze colorate e morbide, nastrini e palline smaltate.  
-Un vecchio che porta doni ai bambini rendendoli felici…-   
Mormorò ignorando Vegeta, che se ne stava a braccia incrociate al centro del loro salotto. L’oblò di vetro mostrava il paesaggio di quel pianeta che avevano comprato da poco, che in quel momento era coperto di neve. Per certi versi era simile alla Terra.  
-Verde e rosso è l’agrifoglio…-   
Cantilenò ancora sovrappensiero, tenendo il ritmo con il ticchettio delle dita sulla porta, poi ondeggiando in direzione del suddetto oblò, osservando il loro giardino ormai bianco.  
“Ha veramente una bella voce…”   
Il moro lo ascoltò con attenzione.   
-Davvero festeggiavi questo… Natale sulla Terra?- domandò l’alieno bianco e Vegeta chinò la testa di lato, con espressione annoiata.  
-Non mi sembra una festa da te, Vegeta. Non mi fa impazzire, preferisco quell’Halloween che abbiamo festeggiato il mese scorso- disse, poggiandosi alla parete e guardando ancora fuori.   
Vegeta sbuffò.  
-Le bambine hanno insistito per celebrare anche questa festa, volevi forse negarglielo?- lo punzecchiò il principe, rimanendo immobile sempre nello stesso punto, tanto che Frieza si domandò il perché di quel suo strano comportamento. Si staccò dalla parete e gli andò vicino.  
-Non sia mai- rispose sarcastico, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi stretti nei pantaloni della battle suit. Se ne rendeva conto… Aveva già commesso troppi errori come genitore, non aveva intenzione di farne altri, soprattutto ora che le cose tra loro si erano stabilizzate.   
-Solo che questo Natale è schifosamente romant…-  
Venne zittito da un bacio improvviso e passionale: Vegeta aggredì le sue labbra, cingendogli a sua volta i fianchi quasi sinuosi, stringendolo a sé e lasciandolo sbigottito.  
-E questo a cosa è dovuto?- domandò aggressivo, cercando di nascondere il rossore delle guance.   
Vegeta indicò il soffitto con l’indice senza dire nulla. Frieza alzò il viso e alzò un sopracciglio quando si accorse del famoso vischio di cui Vegeta gli aveva parlato in precedenza, il quale pendeva quasi beffardo sopra le loro teste.  
“Mi hai fatto venire da te di proposito”  
Si morse un labbro e guardò il principe negli occhi neri.  
-Schifosamente romantico- ripetè.  
“Per il momento, questo vischio è l’unica cosa che riesco ad apprezzare del Natale”  
-Aspetta di vedere San Valentino, allora- sorrise maligno il sayian, facendogli intendere nulla di buono.


	4. Un natale perfetto

Prompt: un natale perfetto per le bambine   
Bingo: A e B aspettano un figlio. C continua a proporre nomi orribili 

Un natale perfetto 

Frieza era semisdraiato sul divano del salotto, gli occhi chiusi e il volto rilassato.  
La piccola Bulla, 9 anni compiuti da poco, posò una mano sul ventre gonfio e bianco del genitore adottivo, facendolo destare dal suo tepore.  
-E se lo chiamassimo Panpukin?- domandò facendo storcere il naso alla sorella poco più piccola di lei, che era seduta sul pavimento intenta a giocare con un palmare.  
-Dolcezza- rispose Frieza con la bocca impastata -Non sappiamo nemmeno se sia maschio, come puoi continuare a proporre nomi maschili?- domandò e Antarctis rise.  
-Perché, padre, tu forse sapevi che io sarei nata femmina?- lo provocò la bambina e Frieza sussultò, ricordando⁶ come aveva vissuto male la gravidanza di Antarctis. Le aveva messo quel nome quando ancora era un uovo dentro di lui e quando gli importava solo di liberarsi di quel fardello.  
Doveva ammettere che sua figlia aveva una lingua tagliente come la sua e spesso parlava con l’intenzione di ferire. Era fiero di quel suo carattere forte ma quegli argomenti che lo toccavano nel profondo non voleva tirarli fuori e cercava di evitarli il più possibile.   
Stava per ribattere ma Bulla saltò sul divano insieme a lui e guardò la sorella dall’alto in basso.  
-Io lo so che sarà un maschietto!- urlò la bambina con gli occhi azzurri e l’altra si alzò in piedi per fronteggiarla.  
-Ah si? E come fai a saperlo? Sei diventata un’indovina ora?-   
Frieza le guardò con aria impassibile e le palpebre schiuse. Quelle due si volevano un gran bene ma entrambe avevano preso i caratteri forti e per nulla pacifici suo e di Vegeta. Non era affatto facile gestirle soprattutto ora che lui era al terzo messe di gravidanza e avrebbe lasciato l’uovo entro poco. Non era facile gestirle in quel periodo anche perché il natale le eccitava davvero tanto, con tutti quei doni e quei dolci, ma il problema principale era che Vegeta era impegnato a sostituirlo nell’amministrazione dell’impero visto che Frieza era stato costretto a mettersi a riposo, quindi sarebbe stato solo a gestire le due pesti. Avrebbe potuto chiedere aiuto a Berryblue, ma preferiva che lei stesse fuori dal loro pianeta.  
Era solo suo, suo, di Vegeta e delle bambine, e quel natale sarebbe stato perfetto per le piccole, dal momento che un fratello era il regalo che desideravano.  
-Proponi solo nomi orribili!- diceva Antarctis.  
-Allora sforzati di consigliarne qualcuno anche tu- ribatteva Bulla, fino a quando la porta del salotto si aprì e Vegeta fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, lasciando tutti sorpresi e a bocca aperta.   
-Che c’è? Ho solo preso qualche giorno di ferie per Natale- disse il principe, togliendosi la corazza della battle suit. Non capitava spesso di riuscire ad avere dei giorni interi liberi durante le festa, essendo quello un periodo pieno di lavoro, d’altronde festeggiare il natale era una tradizione che avevano adottato senza preoccuparsi della cosa.  
-Papà!- esclamarono le bambine, andandogli incontro e facendosi dare una piccola carezza sulle testoline.   
-Non starete massacrando vostro padre, vero?- si raccomandò Vegeta guardando verso Frieza che fece un breve gesto con la mano bianca.   
-In giardino c’è qualcosa che potrebbe farvi piacere- disse Vegeta e loro si precipitarono fuori dalla porta per andare a vedere cosa aveva portato il principe.   
Frieza scrutò il collo di Vegeta e parte delle spalle abbronzate che si intravedevano dalla maglietta blu e fremette.   
-Che diavolo hai portato alle bambine?- domandò brusco mentre quello gli si avvicinava e gli baciava le labbra chinandosi appena.  
-Solo dei regali- rispose semplicemente, mettendosi in ginocchio sul pavimento di fronte a Frieza, ancora semisdraiato sul divano.   
-Cosa sei diventato, Babbo Natale, forse?- chiese l’alieno bianco senza ricevere reazione.   
Vegeta sembrava assorto nei suoi pensieri e posò la testa sul ventre di Frieza, facendolo sussultare, l’orecchio premuto contro la pelle e gli occhi chiusi.  
Frieza rimase un momento interdetto a causa del gesto improvviso, poi gli posò una mano sulla testa, carezzandogli i capelli.   
Sarebbe decisamente stato un natale perfetto per le bambine, avendo finalmente un po’ di tempo da trascorrere con entrambi i genitori, ma lo sarebbe stato anche per lui, visto che non avrebbe permesso a Vegeta di allontanarsi da lui per più di cinque minuti.


	5. Soulmates

Prompt: Frieza aiuta Vegeta a stare meglio sotto natale   
Bingo: soulmates Au + "Smettila di dirmi che stai bene!"

Soulmates 

-Smettila di dirmi che stai bene- lo rimproverò Frieza, stringendo la spalla del principe con la mano per costringerlo a voltarsi. Lo guardò negli occhi nerissimi e fece una smorfia con le labbra.  
-Ma è vero- ribatté Vegeta, accarezzandogli il braccio -E tu non dovresti agitarti-   
La mano libera del corvino si posò sulla pancia del compagno che la scostò bruscamente, afferrandolo per la maglietta blu che stava indossando. Era tornato da meno di mezz’ora e già aveva notato che qualcosa non andava. Aveva spedito le bambine in giardino a giocare chissà con quali doni e poi si era come rabbuiato. Lo conosceva da quando era un bambino, non poteva mentirgli così facilmente.   
-Il bambino sta bene- replicò guardandolo duramente -Tu invece no-   
“So bene che nonostante siano passati anni la sua mente va ancora indietro nel tempo”  
Lo sguardo di Vegeta si fece impenetrabile e si posò con la schiena contro la porta del salotto, contro la quale era stato praticamente bloccato. Non riusciva proprio a nascondergli niente e assunse l’espressione di un bambino che ha combinato una marachella.   
“È come se sentissi quando sta male, mi prende una grande angoscia e so che, almeno ora, non è colpa della gravidanza. Ho sentito parlare di questo tipo di empatia da altri popoli molto più spirituali dei nostri… li chiamavano soulmates. Anime gemelle? È così che ci si sente?”  
-Non voglio assillarti con i miei discorsi- disse Vegeta, strappandolo ai suoi pensieri e cercando di divincolarsi, per uscire dalla prigione fatta col corpo del compagno.  
-Lasciami stare- concluse.  
“È per tua moglie, vero Vegeta? I ricordi sulla Terra che ti tornano in mente in questo periodo malinconico… ti ho già detto tante volte che il natale non mi piace, lo faccio solo per le bambine che ci tengono. Ma se dipendesse da me abolirei questa festa pur di vedere sparire quell’espressione malinconica e triste dal tuo viso”  
Frieza si avventò su di lui, baciandolo con foga, raggiungendo la porta con la mano e serrandola con il codice mentre Vegeta si lasciava trasportare da quel gesto passionale e, a suo modo, amorevole. La neve cadeva a fiocchi sugli oblò della loro casa mentre i due amanti si accasciavano al suolo, Frieza si strusciò su di lui sentendosi già bagnato, percependo la crescente erezione del principe, il quale gli rivolse uno sguardo di gratitudine.   
“Non me la cavo con le parole… ma posso provare a farti stare meglio usando il mio corpo”  
Lo baciò di nuovo, stringendolo a sé.


	6. Costumi

Prompt: Frieza scopre i costumi erotici a tema natalizio   
Bingo: rosso + fotografia 

Costumi 

-Cosa diavolo è quello?-   
Vegeta deglutì a fatica, gli occhi incollati sul corpo di Frieza, fasciato in un completino rosso attillato e lucido, con i bordi decorati di pelliccia bianca. Il petto stretto in una specie di top che gli lasciava scoperta gran parte della pelle bianca, un paio di shorts gli coprivano l’inguine e Vegeta poté chiaramente vedere una zip che faceva capolino tra le cosce, segno che quell’indumento era decisamente pratico per un certo uso.  
-Non avresti dovuto tenermi all’oscuro dei costumi erotici a tema natalizio- lo rimproverò Frieza, gattonando sul letto per raggiungere il compagno, disteso e fremente.  
-Abbiamo provato quelli a tema Halloween, pipistrelli, vampiri e lupi mannari, ma questo…- indicò i suoi shorts -Tutto questo rosso e questi brillantini mi fanno impazzire-  
“Fanno impazzire anche me" si ritrovò a pensare il principe, lasciando che Frieza lo baciasse lascivo. Si ritrovò a ringraziare il fatto che il calore lo rendesse molto più voglioso e debole, mentre gli praticava del sesso orale. Lo guardò dall’alto in basso, osservando le labbra nere circondarlo e gemette sul dorso della propria mano quando Frieza mugolò quasi senza motivo, spingendo la punta in gola provocandogli spasmi.  
Non perse tempo, Vegeta, ribaltando le posizioni e spingendolo contro il materasso, costringendolo ad aprire le gambe: tirò giù la zip con i denti e passò la lingua sulle sue labbra e sul clitoride. Sentì la coda dell’alieno bianco accarezzargli la schiena, continuò a tenergli le cosce divaricate, lasciando che le sue orecchie si riempissero con i suoi gemiti e i suoi sospiri, iimprimendoli nella sua mente, come fosse una fotografia fatta di suoni. Quando lo sentì gemere più forte, stringendo il lenzuolo con le mani e serrando pe gambe, capì che aveva raggiunto il culmine. Lo guardò mentre si mordeva la mano per trattenere i gemiti.   
Ghignò e lo fece girare a pancia in giù, stringendogli una mano e il fianco mentre lo prendeva.


	7. Regalo

Prompt: regalare un maglione   
Bingo: ciclicità + ricordi + angeli 

Regalo

Vegeta si gettò sul letto a braccia e gambe larghe, tirando un lungo respiro. Non si poteva certo dire le Bulla e Antarctis fossero degli angeli, anzi, sia lui che Frieza venivano stremati da tutta la loro adrenalina. La loro vita di coppia era decisamente movimentata avendo entrambi caratteri forti che spesso e volentieri si scontravano, dal momento che avevano opinioni discordanti, anche se normalmente finivano per risolvere le loro litigate più violente facendo l’amore o scambiandosi un bacio appassionato.   
Fremette al solo pensiero.   
Frieza entrò in camera da letto, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle e posando lo sguardo sul principe.   
-Sembra che la tristezza dovuta ai ricordi della tua vita sulla Terra si sia affievolita- gli disse andando verso il letto e rimanendo in piedi. Vegeta alzò un sopracciglio.   
-Ti basta gettarti tra le mie braccia per dimenticare tutto. No ti sarai rammollito, vero Vegeta?- lo prese in giro sarcasticamente e Vegeta si alzò dal letto per andargli vicino con un ghigno malefico.   
-Sono le tue abilità a letto ad essersi rammollite- rispose guardandolo assumere un’espressione di finta offesa.  
-Non mi pareva fosse così visto che prima ti dei divertito forse più di me, ricordi?-   
L’altro sorrise amaramente e gli si avvicinò di più.  
-Tutto questo lavoro e lo stare lontano da casa mi strema. È un ciclo: lavoro, lavoro e incontri con sciocchi ricconi. Non so come tu abbia fatto a mandare avanti l’impero da solo per tutto questo tempo- gli disse e Frieza sorrise a sua volta.  
-Certo, se tu e il dottor Filehna mi permetteste di lavorare anche portando in grembo un uovo le cose sarebbero più facili- rispose Frieza gettando Vegeta nuovamente sul letto, il quale si puntellò sui gomiti per guardarlo meglio.   
-Ammetti che dici così solo perché ti manca stare con me. Sono insostituibile- lo prese in giro Vegeta e Frieza lo baciò sulle labbra.   
-Ammetto che si sente la tua mancanza. Non è facile non attaccare briga con il muro-   
Il principe si scostò e si tolse il maglione rosso che indossava, rimanendo a petto nudo, con solo i pantaloni addosso.  
-Sono appena arrivato in camera e già ti spogl…- Frieza venne interrotto da Vegeta che gli infilò il maglione addosso, facendo in modo di bloccarlo con quell’indumento.  
-Cos…?-  
-Se ti manco così tanto tieni questo. Domani tornerò a lavorare per te, le vacanze sono finite… è il mio maglione preferito. Indossarlo ti farà sentire meno solo, può essere un buon aiuto per sentirmi vicino-  
L’imperatore rimase interdetto a quelle parole, un’espressione impassibile ma quasi disgustata sul volto. Chiuse gli occhi e si strinse di più in quel morbido abbraccio.   
-Sei schifosamente romantico- rispose sarcastico -E in questo momento gradirei un altro tipo di aiuto da parte tua-  
Gli accarezzò il petto lascivo e si gettò su di lui.  
Avrebbe indossato quel maglione giorno e notte.


	8. Primo Natale

Prompt: addobbare l'albero   
Bingo: bianco e oro + spento + fluff

Primo Natale 

Antarctis svolazzò intorno all’albero bianco e dorato ancora spento e pose l’ultimo ciondolo a forma di fiocco di neve su uno dei rami. La piccola Bulla si era appisolata sopra la coda di Frieza che era seduto sul pavimento, stanca e affaticata. Era una bambina attiva ed eccitata, forse troppo per i suoi 5 anni di vita. Sbadigliò nel sonno e si strinse di più alla coda bianca del genitore, mentre questi guardava Vegeta quasi annoiato.   
-Potresti sforzarti di sorridere?- lo riprese Vegeta mentre Antarctis si sedeva vicino alla sorella addormentata.  
Frieza alzò un sopracciglio in un’espressione ancor più annoiata e poi alzò un angolo delle labbra in un sorriso sarcastico. Poi tornò a guardare le sue figlie.   
-Non svegliare la bambina o potrei arrabbiarmi-   
Antarctis afferrò i pantaloni di Vegeta e lo costrinse a sedersi sul pavimento accanto a Frieza per poi accoccolarsi sul suo grembo.  
-Hai la coda tutta arruffata- mormorò l’imperatore prendendo a pettinare con le dita la punta pelosa della coda di sua figlia, mentre questa chiudeva gli occhi sprofondando in un sonno profondo.  
Entrambi gli uomini guardarono le piccole dormire tranquille per poi tornare a guardare l’albero verde di fronte a loro. Le bimbe avevano insistito tanto per festeggiare il natale ed era sembrato ad entrambi una buona idea iniziare proprio con l’albero, simbolo di questa festività tipica del pianeta natale di Bulla.  
Frieza posò la testa sulla spalla di Vegeta, che accese le lucine attorno all’albero stesso, illuminandolo di rosso e blu.


	9. Favole

Prompt: la storia del pendaglio a forma di fiocco di neve   
Bingo: favole + buonanotte + 110 parole 

Favole 

Vegeta non si sarebbe mai aspettato una tale fantasia da parte di Frieza. Era capace di incantare le loro figlie con delle intriganti e particolari favole della buonanotte.   
Bulla e Antarctis le ascoltavano con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta, chiedendo sempre più dettagli, sempre più racconti, sempre di più. Quella volta Frieza aveva tirato fuori un piccolo ciondolo a forma di fiocco di neve, bianco e celeste e aveva iniziato a narrare una storia che parlava di ladri, magia e conquistatori. A Vegeta ricordava la storia di Ali Baba e i 40 ladroni che aveva sentito sulla Terra.  
Così come le sue figlie, avrebbe ascoltato le storie inventate dall’imperatore per tutta la notte.


	10. Musica

Prompt: Vegeta mette una musica che Frieza trova noiosa   
Bingo: jingle bells + camino 

Musica

-Questa canzone è più noiosa delle altre…- borbottò Frieza, osservando il fuoco ardere e scoppiettare nel camino, le dita impegnate tra i peli della coda di Antarctis, che gli stava seduta sulle gambe.   
-Come puoi ritenerla noiosa?- esclamò Bulla, saltando giù dal divano e gonfiando le guance.  
-È Jingle bells, la canzone più carina del Natale!- gli disse con tono accusatorio provocando l’ilarità del dittatore, che si voltò a guardare il proprio compagno, vicino alla tastiera dei loro computer, intento a regolare il volume della musica.  
-Non hai niente di più forte?-   
Antarctis ridacchiò sotto i baffi.  
-Papà, non ti smentisci mai!- gli disse con un sorriso -Bulla dice che il natale deve essere così, altrimenti non sarebbe natale-   
-È così- confermò Vegeta e Frieza sbuffò leggermente, stiracchiandosi.  
-Ma forse c’è qualcosa che incontra di più i tuoi gusti, “dolcezza"- Vegeta si rivolse a Frieza con quell’appellativo, ricevendo in cambio un’occhiata torva.   
Il principe si rimise a smanettare con i tasti del computer e fece partire una canzone intitolata “tu scendi dalle stelle".  
Frieza chinò il capo verso sinistra e spalancò gli occhi, girandosi per incontrare lo sguardo divertito del principe. Le note dolci e lente di quella canzone gli fecero venire i brividi.  
Troppa dolcezza, decisamente troppa. Temette davvero per quel “San Valentino” che Vegeta gli aveva nominato qualche giorno prima, ma in quel momento gli sembrò che non ci potesse essere niente di peggio di quella canzoncina.  
Bulla scoppiò improvvisamente in una risata fragorosa e cristallina, seguita dalla sorella, tanto che entrambi i genitori si scambiarono un’occhiata interrogativa. Quando le bambine si calmarono, per modo di dire, Antarctis parlò per prima.  
-La tua faccia! La tua faccia fa troppo ridere!-   
Frieza alzò un sopracciglio e Bulla parlò subito dopo.  
-Le facce che fai sono troppo divertenti, papà!- e ripresero a ridere.  
Frieza no.  
Egli rimase interdetto, completamente immobile, come congelato di fronte al modo in cui la figlia di Vegeta lo aveva chiamato.  
Papà.   
Lanciò breve sguardo di sfuggita al compagno e realizzò di aver sempre avuto bisogno che Bulla lo chiamasse in quel modo, da quando era entrata nella sua vita, qualche mese prima, così come lo faceva Antarctis, ma di non averlo mai saputo con consapevolezza.   
Vegeta, dietro di lui, fece un ampio sorriso, guardando le sue bambine ridere e il suo imperatore scaldarsi davanti al camino.


	11. Incubi

Prompt: Frieza vuole inserire delle tradizioni aliene nel Natale + anche il Natale è una buona occasione per litigi focosi   
Bingo: tradimenti + incubi 

Incubi

Le nocche di Vegeta colpirono la fronte del compagno che finì contro la parete, digrignando i denti e gettandosi di nuovo contro di lui, incrementando la sua aura. Le loro fronti si scontrarono e si fissarono negli occhi, furenti di rabbia.   
-Possibile che non ti renda di quanto quello che hai proposto fosse sbagliato?- sbraitava Vegeta, prendendo le mani di Frieza e stringendole tra le sue.  
-Voler inserire una tradizione aliena nel tuo amato natale non è un’idea tanto sbagliata!- ribatté Frieza, spingendo Vegeta contro la parete metallica della stanza. La coda bianca si agitava in maniera frenetica.  
-Se non si trattasse di introdurre un sacrificio tanto sanguinolento te lo lascerei anche fare! Sono troppo piccole, non puoi…-  
-Bulla dovrà imparare a difendersi e a convivere con questa parte della tua… della /nostra/ vita. Alla loro età tu squartavi le persone e conquistavi pianeti alieni, ed eri anche più piccolo!-   
Vegeta strabuzzò gli occhi e gli diede un altro colpo con la testa dritto in faccia, colpendolo sul naso e facendolo indietreggiare.  
-Come può paragonare Bulla e Antarctis a me?! Mia figlia ha vissuto sulla Terra fino a poco tempo fa e non è affatto abituata al sangue e alla violenza!-   
-Nemmeno Antarctis lo è, eppure sono sicura che non farebbe storie- ribatté Frieza mettendosi una mano sul viso, cercando di capire se sanguinasse dalle narici o meno, ma quello che Vegeta disse subito dopo gli fece dimenticare tutto il dolore.  
-Certo, perché le hai fatto fare le ossa con il tuo comportamento del cazzo!-   
Vegeta si rese conto solo in seguito di ciò che aveva detto e non fece in tempo a dire nulla che Frieza lo colpì in faccia con la coda per poi assestargli un pugno sulla guancia, facendo in modo che le sue ginocchia cedessero. Lo guardò dall’alto in basso e continuò a colpirgli la testa fino a quando Vegeta non alzò le braccia, incrociandole sopra di sé per proteggersi da quei colpi non troppo forti ma finalizzati a fargli male.  
-E secondo te di chi cazzo è la colpa?!- lo aggredì Frieza.  
-Credi di essere un genitore perfetto ma come compagno hai fatto schifo!-   
Fece una pausa ma Vegeta non disse nulla. Poi riprese a colpirlo.  
-I tuoi tradimenti… prima quando andasti sulla Terra, poi quando mi lasciasti da solo con lei non mi hanno lasciato altro che incubi!-   
Prese a colpirlo anche con la coda.  
-Non sei perfetto, Vegeta! A volte sei un tale figlio di puttana che…-   
Vegeta bloccò l’ennesimo pugno che gli stava per colpire ancora il braccio.  
Alzò il volto e incontrò il suo sguardo furente, gocce di sudore gli colavano sulla fronte, digrignava i denti e i suoi occhi sembravano tizzoni in fiamme. Li fissò intensamente, poi si alzò a fatica, reggendosi con una mano alla parete e reggendo il confronto con lui.   
Prese un respiro mentre Frieza lo guardava arrabbiato.  
-Hai ragione- disse semplicemente, vedendo il viso bianco del compagno rilassarsi appena, sempre fissandolo.  
Frieza si rimise in posizione eretta, con le spalle leggermente strette come se fosse pronto a scattare in posizione di difesa, mentre Vegeta manteneva contatto visivo con lui.  
“Non avrei dovuto tirare fuori questo argomento. L’ho ferito e mi faccio schifo…”   
Frieza rilassò le spalle e premette Vegeta contro la parete, afferrandolo per la gola. Avvicinò il viso al suo, la punta del naso sfiorò il suo.  
-Dovrai farti perdonare, maledetto scimmione- sibilò quasi severamente e Vegeta gli afferrò il collo aggredendo con foga le sue labbra. Le loro lingue si intrecciarono e Frieza si premette di più contro il suo corpo, sempre stringendogli la gola.   
Era in questi momenti che Vegeta si rendeva conto di quanto Frieza fosse un compagno molto fisico, di quanto significasse il contatto fisico per lui e del significato che attribuiva alla sessualità e alla fisicità. Possessivo, fisico e dominante.  
Frieza lo spinse ancora di più contro il muro e la mano che non gli teneva la gola scese sul suo addome fino al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, massaggiandolo con vigore.  
“Questa volta ho sbagliato di grosso"  
Pensò il principe mentre veniva sbattuto di pancia contro il pavimento e il petto di Frieza aderiva alla sua schiena.   
“Devo stare più attento alle parole che uso”  
Sentì i pantaloni che si abbassavano e il membro del compagno che di faceva strada dentro di lui. Soffocò un grido mentre Frieza gli stringeva ancora la gola passandovi un braccio intorno, da dietro. Gli morse con forza il lobo dell’orecchio mentre iniziava a muoversi con violenza dentro di lui, secco e lento, godendo dei gemiti soffocati di dolore del principe.   
“È più fragile di quello che sembra...”  
Vegeta boccheggiava mentre tentava di graffiare il pavimento davanti a sé con le mani guantate, Frieza gliene afferrò una e la costrinse dietro la schiena, tra essa e il suo addome, facendolo inarcare sempre di più a causa del braccio che gli stringeva la gola.  
Vegeta boccheggiava mentre Frieza si spingeva in lui, aggressivo e rabbioso.   
Tentò di voltare la testa verso Frieza, riuscendo ad intravederlo appena. Con la mano libera gli afferrò il viso e se lo portò vicino al suo, sentendolo gemere sulla propria guancia.  
-Scusami- riuscì solo a mormorare prima che Frieza lo baciasse rabbiosamente, possessivo, geloso, focoso, liberando la mano che teneva dietro la schiena e circondandogli il petto. Lo strinse a sé come se temesse di perderlo da un momento all’altro, com’era, purtroppo, già successo in passato.


	12. Doni

Prompt: Andare a comprare i regali   
Bingo "regalo numero uno, due o tre?" + erotico 

Doni 

-Regalo numero uno?- domandò Frieza sfiorando un pacchetto sulla scrivania vicino a sé, guardando il principe con sguardo lascivo.  
Vegeta a malapena riusciva a vederlo, bloccato com’era al letto, le mani ammanettate ai lati propria testa, ben salde alla testiera del letto a baldacchino della camera da letto. Un collare di pelle da cui partiva un lungo guinzaglio, i piedi anch’essi bloccati al letto, costringendolo a tenere le gambe divaricate.   
-Numero due- le dita affusolate dell’alieno bianco sfiorarono un altro pacchetto accanto al primo e poi un terzo.  
-O numero tre?-   
Vegeta gli lanciò un’occhiata perplessa.  
-Avevi detto di essere andato a comprare dei regali, ma non immaginavo che fossero così tanti- gli disse Vegeta, cercando di incontrare il suo sguardo ma riuscendo solo a scorgere la figura sensuale dell’amato, che si muoveva vicino alla scrivania con fare ammiccante, quasi ondeggiando i fianchi.  
-Poche storie, dammi una risposta- gli disse seccamente.   
-Hai consigli?- domandò il principe, facendo ridacchiare l’altro.  
-Ti ho già detto che non so nemmeno io in che modo sono disposti. Li ho semplicemente impacchettati in modo identico quindi non ho idea di quale oggetto ci sia in ogni pacco. Inoltre… questi sono solo alcuni dei regali che ho portato a casa, ma ho deciso di iniziare per gradi, andando di tre in tre.  
Ora scegli, fremo dalla voglia di iniziare, altrimenti sceglierò io per te-   
Frieza si chinò su Vegeta, sfiorando il petto nudo con i polpastrelli e scendendo verso il membro ormai eretto.  
-Due- mormorò il sottomesso inarcando la schiena e cercando un contatto più intenso con la mano dell’imperatore che glielo negò prontamente, tornando verso la scrivania e aprendo il pacchetto con stampato il 2 sopra: ne tirò fuori un pantalone attillato di pelle nera con giacca abbinata e tirò il guinzaglio di Vegeta con la mano libera, costringendolo a guardare.  
-Che ne dici?- gli domandò Frieza, mordendosi il labbro e iniziando ad indossare quel completo.  
-Appena l’ho visto me ne sono innamorato. Quel negozio aveva un vasto catalogo, mi sono sorpreso-  
I pantaloni gli fasciavano i fianchi e le cosce alla perfezione e la giacca venne lasciata aperta sul petto bianco e Vegeta deglutì. Allontanò l’idea di disintegrare le manette e di avventarsi su di lui: voleva stare al suo gioco. Sentì il proprio membro pulsare per l’eccitazione.  
-Regalo numero uno o regalo numero tre?- domandò nuovamente e stavolta Vegeta non esitò: regalo numero uno.  
Il pacchetto rivelò una maschera di stoffa nera con cui Frieza si accinge a coprire gli occhi del principe che però spostò la testa.   
-Scherzi, vero?- chiese Vegeta con voce tremante guardando il compagno con aria di supplica.   
-Spiegami il senso di indossare quel completo se non me lo posso godere- mise su un adorabile broncio che fece ridere Frieza, ma non cedere alle sue lusinghe.   
-Usa l’immaginazione, mio caro- gli rispose legando la mascherina sugli occhi del principe, che sbuffò.   
-Inaudito- mormorò semplicemente, prima di sentire Frieza salirgli a cavalcioni sul ventre. Riusciva ad immaginarlo perfettamente, fasciato in quel completo nero che si muoveva su e giù su di lui, strusciando il tessuto contro il suo membro dolorante. Sentì le labbra fredde dell’imperatore rubargli un bacio e spostarsi verso il suo collo, mordendo e succhiando lembi di pelle abbronzata e sudata.  
-Direi che è giunta l’ora del regalo numero tre- sussurrò Frieza, ma senza smettere di muoversi su di lui.   
Vegeta fremette al solo pensiero.


	13. Cioccolata calda

Prompt: Le bambine preparano una cioccolata per Babbo Natale   
Bingo: A rivela a B la grande bugia: babbo natale non...

Cioccolata calda 

Quando Frieza entrò in casa venne accolto da un forte odore dolce e, considerando che Vegeta gli aveva detto che l’avrebbe aspettato in casa insieme alle loro figlie immaginò che si trattasse di loro. Fuori faceva molto freddo, il periodo invernale sul loro pianeta era rigido, anche se per lui non era un problema essendo una creatura del ghiaccio, abituato quindi alle bassissime temperature. Tuttavia non disprezzava il tepore della sua casa e del camino acceso nel loro bel salotto. Attraversò il corridoio e si avvicinò alla porta chiusa della cucina da cui proveniva il profumo che, si rese conto, fosse di cioccolato.   
Aprì la porta trovandosi di fronte la piccola Antarctis che svolazzava vicino alla dispensa, intenta a cercare qualcosa tra gli scaffali, Bulla vicino ai fornelli, sorvegliata dell’occhio vigile di Vegeta. Tutti e tre si bloccarono e si voltarono verso di lui quando fece il suo ingresso in cucina.  
-Vi lascio soli per qualche giorno e non ricevo nemmeno uno straccio di accoglienza? Sono deluso- esclamò Frieza mettendo su un finto broncio, il quale però non durò nemmeno un secondo visto che venne travolto da Antarctis che gli si gettò contro il petto.  
-Papà!- urlò la piccola, gonfiando il ciuffo di peli castani sulla punta della coda candida.  
-Che state combinando voi tre domandò l’imperatore tenendo in braccio sua figlia e avvicinandosi a Vegeta e a Bulla, che sembrava così concentrata da non essersi nemmeno accorta della domanda. Poi gonfiò le guance e fece un piccolo sorriso, continuando a guardare i fornelli.  
-Prepariamo una cioccolata per Babbo Natale! Ci stiamo esercitando così quando arriverà il Natale saremo perfette- spiegò la piccola e Frieza alzò un sopracciglio.   
Giusto, il Natale, quella festa smielata che le sue figlie tenevano tanto a festeggiare. Dolci, giocattoli, doni e in vecchio che porta regali ai bambini.   
Schifosamente dolce.  
Tuttavia la sua bocca si aprì e le parole iniziarono ad uscire da essa ancor prima che egli potesse rendersi conto di quello che stava per dire.  
-In realtà Babbo Natale non…-  
Vegeta girò la testa di scatto e gli lanciò un’occhiata talmente raggelante che persino Frieza venne colto da lunghi brividi sulla schiena.   
Oh, giusto.  
La fantasia delle bambine doveva essere alimentata e non smorzata.  
Frieza si bloccò di scatto, rimanendo con la bocca aperta e Antarctis lo guardò interrogativa, così come Bulla che si voltò a guardarlo.  
L’uomo si riprese e ricominciò a parlare.  
-Ah… lui non beve solo la cioccolata- parlò attirando l’attenzione delle bambine e anche del compagno, il cui viso si rilassò.  
-E cosa fa?- chiese Bulla avvicinandosi a lui, la coda di capelli azzurrini che ondeggiava.   
-Biscotti- esclamò Vegeta lanciando un’occhiata di intesa al compagno.  
-Giusto!- si riscosse Frieza -I biscotti. Se io fossi Babbo Natale e dovessi venire a portarvi dei regali ci vorrei anche dei biscotti insieme alla cioccolata-   
Bulla e Antarctis si guardarono con gli occhi luccicanti.  
-Voi pensate alla cioccolata!- disse Antarctis scendendo per terra e prendendo per mano Bulla.  
-Noi prendiamo gli ingredienti per i biscotti!- concluse lei, venendo trascinata dalla sorella verso la dispensa.  
Vegeta prese un sospiro e guardò Frieza, il quale gli si avvicinò, abbassando di poco la fiamma sotto il pentolino dentro cui Vegeta mescolava il latte con il cacao.   
-La fiamma non va così alta, altrimenti rischi di bruciare il tutto- mormorò nel suo orecchio facendo fremere il principe che sorrise lievemente.   
-Te la sei cavata- disse semplicemente mentre Frieza posava un piccolo bacio sul suo collo ancora costellato di segni e morsi. Nonostante la sua assenza quei marchi erano rimasti.  
-Lo so. Me la cavo sempre- rispose l’imperatore, circondando la vita del principe che gli si avvicinò leggermente, proprio mentre le loro figlie tornavano verso di loro colme di pacchi di farina, lievito e gocce di cioccolato.


	14. Biscotti

Prompt: Frieza cerca di farsi piacere un brutto biscotto   
Bingo: bastoncini di zucchero + che faresti senza di me?

Biscotti 

-Sono quasi pronti!- urlarono le bambine guardando i biscotti cuocere nel forno.  
Vegeta si voltò a sorridere loro, mentre finiva di pulire il piano cottura ancora sporco di cioccolata. Avevano insistito talmente tanto per preparare i biscotti insieme a loro che né lui né Frieza avevano saputo rifiutare. Dopo la cioccolata era toccato alla farina, alle uova e al lievito, mani in pasta e glassa colorata. Anche se Frieza non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta si era divertito a trascorrere del tempo con loro, impegnandosi in quell’attività rilassante ma impegnativa allo stesso tempo. Cucinare era una specie di arte e lui, come amante di qualsiasi tipo di arte, aveva messo tutto il suo impegno per mostrare alle sue figlie come farlo al meglio. Dopo la figura scampata di poco prima, durante la quale aveva rischiato di rivelare l’inesistenza di babbo natale alle bambine, voleva assolutamente essere perfetto.   
Vegeta gli diede un pizzico sul fondoschiena bianco e lo fece sobbalzare. Quel piccolo gesto, unito al sorriso malizioso che gli rivolse prima di raggiungere le bambine per tirare fuori il vassoio dal forno, gli fece una bella impressione. Era un piccolo gesto che gli faceva capire quanto lo desiderasse, quanto volesse ritirarsi nella loro camera per possederlo e farsi possedere, si rese conto che a causa del lavoro erano stati lontani per diverso tempo. Le bambine e l’amministrazione del loro impero li aveva tenuti troppo impegnati. Avrebbero rimediato subito dopo aver messo a letto Bulla e Antarctis.  
-Papà assaggia!- urlò Antarctis porgendo un biscotto a forma di stella all’imperatore che fece una piega con la bocca cercando lo sguardo di Vegeta.   
-Si, papino- lo incoraggiò beffardo il principe -Assaggia-   
Frieza afferrò il biscotto dalla manina della figlia e ne staccò un morso, iniziando a masticare.  
Era terribile.  
“Troppa farina"  
Vegeta sapeva che Frieza era una persona molto espressiva, forse troppo. Non riusciva a trattenere le smorfie, non riusciva a non mostrare le proprie emozioni con la faccia, spalancando gli occhi, arricciando il naso, increspando le labbra o inarcando le sopracciglia, ma lo vide trattenersi dal fare una smorfia di disgusto. Lo vide deglutire a fatica e sorridere amabilmente alle sue piccole.  
-È… è buono- disse semplicemente scatenando l’eccitazione nelle due -Bisognerà che vi esercitate ancora ma siamo sulla buona strada-   
Le due sorelle si presero per mano e si abbracciarono correndo fuori dalla cucina subito dopo aver afferrato il vassoio con i dolci sopra. Vegeta immaginò che volessero portare i loro dolci direttamente nelle calze appese sopra al camino, poi si avvicinò al compagno con espressione divertita.  
-Sei stato bravo- gli disse mentre gli afferrava i fianchi.  
-Oh, era veramente terribile però…-   
Vegeta gli porse dei bastoncini di zucchero che aveva afferrato da un contenitore dietro di lui e gliene mise uno in bocca.   
-Così ti sciacqui la bocca- gli disse mentre Frieza staccava un morso dal dolce con i denti bianchi e affilati.   
-Al momento preferirei sciacquarmi la bocca in un altro modo- gli rispose con malizia e Vegeta lo baciò con passione, spingendolo verso il mobile della cucina e premendo la sua schiena contro esso. Il sapore di Frieza si confuse con quello del bastoncino di zucchero e notò che gli piaceva molto quell’accostamento.   
-Così va meglio- soffiò Frieza sulle sue labbra.  
-Cosa faresti senza di me- ribatté Vegeta, cercando di contenersi. Percepiva l’eccitazione crescere in sé, il desiderio farsi sempre più invadente così come lo sentiva in Frieza, ma quella passione travolgente avrebbe dovuto attendere ancora un po’.


	15. Grinch

Prompt: il finale del Grinch era stato deludente   
Bingo: calza + bocca sporca + rimanere uniti 

Grinch 

Vegeta afferrò un tovagliolo di carta dal tavolino di fronte a sé e pulì la bocca sporca di cioccolata di Antarctis.   
-Come hai fatto a sporcarti anche sulle orecchie?- le domandò incredulo e lei ridacchiò guardando Frieza che stava seduto sul divano con un’espressione delusa, accigliata e perplessa.   
-Papà stai bene?- gli domandò la bimba con i capelli neri attirando anche l’attenzione della sorella. Frieza si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e la guardò.  
-Non dirmi che anche tu sei rimasto deluso dal finale del Grinch?- gli domandò Antarctis con voce speranzosa e sia Bulla che Vegeta si voltarono a guardarlo. Il viso di Frieza divenne rilassato e speranzoso mentre guardava la sua bambina.   
-Oh, per tutti gli dei, credevo di dovermelo tenere dentro!- esclamò poi mentre Antarctis gli saliva in grembo abbracciandolo forte.  
-Lo sapevo che sarebbe andata così!- urlò e Bulla li guardò sconvolta mentre Vegeta rideva sotto i baffi.  
-Cos'è che non vi è piaciuto?- domandò -Ha un lieto fine! Il Grinch diventa buono, viene amato dalle persone e si sposa con Marta-   
La piccola proprio non capiva: aveva insistito per vedere quel film che le piaceva tanto insieme alla sua nuova famiglia. Le piaceva vedere i film natalizi sulla terra, assieme alla zia Chichi e allo zio Piccolo, e in compagnia di tutti gli altri guerrieri e di Pan e Marron, perciò ci rimase male nello scoprire che sia sua sorella che il papà Frieza non avevano apprezzato uno dei suoi film preferiti.  
-Vedi, dolcezza- iniziò l’imperatore, sistemandosi sul divano -Personalmente non avrei agito così-  
-Già!- lo interruppe Antarctis saltando in piedi sulle gambe del padre e mimando con le braccia di tenere una mazza.  
-Io non sarei stata così buona con loro! Se qualcuno mi prendesse in giro: pwah!- urlò lanciando un raggio laser dal dito che polverizzò una calza rossa appesa sopra lo schermo piatto su cui ancora andavano i titoli di coda del film.  
Lei si rimise a sedere vedendo lo sguardo di Vegeta.  
-Insomma… mi sarei fatta valere di più. Il Grinch mi piace ma doveva farsi furbo e disintegrarli tutti quei cattivi del villaggio-  
Frieza sorrise a Vegeta il quale ricambiò il gesto, ormai rassegnato. Decisamente Antarctis era molto simile all’imperatore.  
-E una volta fatto ciò mi sarei preso la mia donna-   
Riprese Frieza dando una pacca sulla spalla a Vegeta facendolo ridere appena.   
-Siete cattivi, voi due!- bonfochiò Bulla, ma Antarctis le diede uno scherzoso spintone gettandolo giù dal divano.  
-Questo è perché tu sei una principessina- le disse la bimba raggiungendo la sorella sul pavimento mentre Vegeta e Frieza rimanevano uniti sul divano.   
-Ah sì?- ribatté Bulla, sferrandole un pugno che lei schivò subito.  
-Ora ti faccio vedere chi è la principessa!- urlò la bambina con gli occhi azzurri, rincorrendo l’altra e tirandola per la coda mentre prendevano a correre per tutto il salotto.  
Frieza si sorprese nel vedere che il compagno non aveva ancora ammonito le bambine di non farsi male. Non sapeva come mai, ma Vegeta era incredibilmente protettivo nei loro confronti…  
-Non fatevi male!- urlò il principe voltandosi leggermente verso di loro.  
“Come non detto"  
Vegeta si fece più vicino a Frieza, circondando le sue spalle con un braccio e tirandolo a sé per baciarlo.  
-Nemmeno a me piace il finale del Grinch- mormorò sulle sue labbra nere e sottili, che si curvarono all’insù.  
-Non avevo dubbi- ribatté l’alieno bianco, prendendogli il mento tra le dita.  
-E io non ho dubbi sul fatto che non esiteresti a bruciare chiunque mi tenga lontano da te- rispose Vegeta mentre Frieza aggrediva nuovamente le sue labbra.   
“Dopo tutto quello che ho passato sarei pronto a dare alle fiamme l’intero universo”


	16. Slitta

Prompt: Una navicella è meglio di una slitta  
Bingo: traffico + canzoni natalizie + 110 parole (che sono un po' di più)

Slitta 

Le ragazze spalancarono gli occhi alla vista di quella navicella, ancora sporca di grasso. Le canzoni natalizie risuonavano dolcemente nel laboratorio dove Frieza e Vegeta le avevano condotte.   
Insomma, avevano chiesto una slitta per quel Natale, ma la navicella era un regalo migliore. I due genitori stavano in piedi di fronte ad essa, con aria orgogliosa e soddisfatta, guardando le figlie.  
-È spettacolare!- esclamarono e Frieza si avvicinò a loro, con il volto sporco di olio nero.  
-Per forza! L’abbiamo fatta noi- rispose l’imperatore sorridendo al principe che lo seguì accarezzandole sulla testa.  
-Lavoro di squadra. Sperando che non ci sia troppo traffico in orbita possiamo usarla subito per insegnarvi a pilotarla- aggiunse Vegeta mentre la coda dell’amato gli si attorcigliava ai fianchi.


	17. Brutto sogno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi ero dimenticata di postarla D:  
> Prompt: le bambine per natale si coricano nel lettone

I gemiti caldi e sensuali di Frieza riempivano la camera da letto in cui si erano rinchiusi. Seduto sul materasso con le gambe divaricate, osservava Vegeta tra di esse, mentre si dedicava con passione a lasciargli baci e morsi sulla pelle bianca, per poi iniziare a succhiare la sua virilità.  
Frieza si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più alto quando la lingua calda del sayian toccò la sua intimità e la coda candida andò a ricambiare il favore tra le cosce dello stesso.  
Quel 25 dicembre si era concluso alla perfezione tra grida di gioia delle loro bambine, tra dolci e regali, ma era stata dura. Quel periodo li aveva tenuti impegnati più del solito e si erano lasciati andare al vino e all’alcool una volta messe a letto le bambine e, una volta raggiunta la loro camera da letto, erano ad un passo dall’ubriachezza che li spinse a lasciarsi andare ai loro istinti.   
Frieza ondeggiava e si lasciava sopraffare in maniera quasi docile dal principe, il quale reggeva l’alcool molto meglio dell’imperatore e non si può certo dire che non approfittasse di questa sua debolezza. Adorava sentirsi superiore, sovrastarlo e farlo rilassare quando si presentava l’occasione, adorava risalire con la bocca sul suo addome piatto fino al collo per morderlo e lasciarsi di nuovo sovrastare, in un momento di lucidità, come stava accadendo in quel momento. Quando Frieza gli salì a cavalcioni e iniziò a strofinare le loro parti intime, il volto arrossato e le labbra gonfie per il vino, non passò molto tempo prima che entrambi raggiungessero l’apice, inarcando le schiene e accasciandosi sulle lenzuola.   
Vegeta respirava a fatica, sudato e nudo, stringendosi al compagno, in totale relax, le menti sgombre e la vista annebbiata dall’alcool…  
Toc toc   
Si riscossero e si guardarono straniti e ancora ansimanti.   
Toc toc  
Non stavano immaginando. Vegeta attivò il monitor per vedere oltre la porta della stanza e, con fatica, riconobbero le loro bimbe.  
-Abbiamo fatto un brutto sogno…- cominciò Antarctis e Frieza si puntellò sui gomiti, con aria leggermente preoccupata.   
-Un brutto sogno?- domandò quasi più a sé stesso che a Vegeta.   
-Possiamo dormire con voi?- concluse Bulla -Ce lo fareste questo favore di natale?-   
Non avevano mai ricevuto una richiesta simile… in fondo, i loro piani erano stati rovinati ma quell’imprevisto poteva contribuire a creare una nuova situazione in famiglia, ad unirli di più. Nemmeno con Bulma Vegeta aveva avuto un’esperienza simile per cui, complice il vino, l’orgasmo appena raggiunto e la stanchezza, guardò Frieza.   
-Lavati e mettiti dei pantaloni- biascicò l’alieno bianco, anticipandolo e barcollando fuori dal letto per pulirsi.  
-Rimango io con loro- mormorò e, appena Vegeta scomparve nel bagno, fece entrare le piccole che si precipitarono sul grosso letto, abbracciando il padre.  
-Scusaci- mormorò la piccola Bulla, con gli occhi lucidi e Frieza le fece sistemare a fatica sulle lenzuola, stanco, impacciato, mentre Vegeta usciva dal bagno, altrettanto esausto, infilandosi sotto le coperte con loro.  
-Grazie…- sussurrò Antarctis a Vegeta che le sorrise.  
-Ringrazia anche tuo padre- le intimò e Antarctis si rivolse verso Frieza, che si era rannicchiato in posizione fetale come suo solito, passandosi la coda tra le gambe, alla quale si era aggrappata Bulla, che già aveva chiuso gli occhi.   
-Grazie papà- sussurrò Antarctis, piccola e ancora timorosa, ricevendo un buffetto sul nasino da padre del padre e un debole sorriso.  
Passarono pochi minuti prima che le piccole iniziassero a ronfare e Vegeta guardò Frieza che gli rivolse uno sguardo stanco ma soddisfatto, poco prima di chiudere gli occhi. Il principe lo vide pian piano sprofondare in un sonno profondo, realizzando che era sempre stato così docile e fragile quando beveva.   
Le palpebre gli si chiusero e si lasciò trasportare dal respiro del compagno e delle figlie.


End file.
